Siempre Te Amaré
by Akime Maxwell
Summary: Naruto y Hinata eran del mismo grupo en la secundaria, pero después de una confesión por parte de Hinata, todo cambia para ambas, se van a estudiar a universidades diferentes y diez años después se vuelven a encontrar que pasará ahora, Naruto más maduro, mientras que Hinata más cambiada y hermosa que nunca ¿Qué pasará ahora? aclarando Naruto no me pertenece (UA)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Estaba en una pista de baile, específicamente en el baile de graduación de la secundaria ahí parada enfrente de ella un joven de pelo rubio con ojos azules como el cielo viéndola fijamente ya que ella se había acercado donde él afirmando que tenía algo muy importante que decirle

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- pregunto el chico rubio a la joven que tenía enfrente

-Naruto-kun…Yo- susurro tímidamente, siempre había sido una persona muy callada y timida, pero eso siempre se hacía más evidente cuando se trataba de él, de Naruto Namikaze el chico del cual estaba enamorada, suspiro y tomo valor para terminar lo que acababa de empezar

–Naruto-kun yo…. Yo… yo…Te Amo- confeso de manera inesperada la joven, el rubio puso una cara de asombro total ante las palabras de la joven no podía negar que era una chica linda cabello azulado, ojos color perla muy similares a la luna, una figura muy bien proporcionada, de estatura normal

-Hinata…Yo lo siento mucho, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- dijo el joven de la forma más seria y fría posible para que la chica entendiera el mensaje.

Hinata quedo sorprendida en un primer momento pero tratando de recobrar la compostura le sonrio tiernamente al chico del cual siempre ha estado enamorada desde la primera vez que lo vio-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo solamente quería que lo supieras- dijo en un susurro y después salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, de ese lugar llorando y lamentándose de no ser correspondida por el joven del cual estaba enamorada.

Diez Años Después

Después de ese sueño una joven de cabello azulado, estatura pequeña, ojos perla y piel blanca, se levanta exaltada de la cama –No puedo creer que aún recuerdo eso- se tranquilizo un poco, ya habían pasado diez años después de ese incidente.

-Supongo que eso me gano por haber triunfado en mi carrera y dentro de unas horas me volveré a reunir con mi pasado- dio un largo suspiro y después volvió a ver el reloj que estaba sobre su mesa de noche- ¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito exasperada

Salió corriendo al baño mientras gritaba -¡NO PUEDO LLEGAR TARDE!

Se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo, tenía una reunión muy importante este día en el cual se definiría el futuro de la empresa de su familia y no solamente eso era la oportunidad que le había dado su padre para demostrar que en verdad era buena en lo que hacía, si quería ganarse su lugar como miembro de la Junta Directiva de su empresa, no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde ni decepcionar a su padre, así que salió disparada del baño a buscar su ropa para poder asistir a la importante reunión

-Debo apresurarme o sino Neji y mi padre me mataran, si llego tarde- decía la joven mientras agarraba el traje que dejo listo desde la noche anterior en su closet para este día, se puso los zapatos y salió rápido del departamento para dirigirse hacia la empresa de su familia a la tan importante reunión.

En la sala de juntas

-Parece ser que vendrá tarde-dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos perlados

-No deberíamos esperarla un poco mas-dijo un joven rubio

-No es mejor así, ya va a venir- dijo el joven de cabello castaño

Iniciaron a hablar del proyecto que iban a realizar en conjunto las tres empresas el cual es muy importante es la construcción de un Centro Comercial el cual tiene un concepto futurista y pues entre otras cosas este puede ser el inicio de nuevos proyectos y el inicio de una nueva alianza entre las empresas más importantes de todo Japón,

En las calles de la concurrida ciudad de Tokio una joven de cabello azulado iba corriendo a toda prisa llevándose de encuentro a casi todo la población que veía a su paso, lo cual a decir verdad era mucho ya que la gente que caminaba por las calles era demasiada, ya estaba cerca de su destino, vio en la entrada al portero y lo saludo: -Buenos días- dijo cortésmente con una sonrisa, el amable señor le contesto: -Buenos días Hinata-sama-después entró rápido para llegar lo más pronto posible a la sala de juntas.

Hinata llego a la Sala de Juntas y se quedo un momento fuera parada, dio un suspiro – Llego el momento de la verdad- giro el pomo de la puerta y entro al lugar

Al parecer ya ha llegado Hinata- voltea a ver a la puerta que se abre y deja pasar a una joven de cabello azulado, ojos perlas de unos veintséis años

Neji- sama- saluda educadamente- Lamento el retraso, voltea a ver a las dos personas que estaban en el lugar y hace una reverencia- Uchiha- san, Namikaze- san disculpen el retraso- y levanta la vista y se queda viendo al joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Hinata…- murmura el rubio la observa detenidamente se notaba que los años no habían pasado en balde por la joven había crecida, tenía una figura envidiable era delgada, con su cabello largo azulado, los ojos perlados que parecían lunas, esa falda arriba de la rodilla dejaba ver sus piernas bien torneados que aunque era chiquita, con los tacones la hacían ver más alta y le daban un toque esbelto a su figura y con la camisa blanca de escote en V, le hacía resaltar sus pechos los cuales se veían grandes, redondos y hermosos, se dio un golpe mental por ese último pensamiento sobre todo porque estaba pensando de que manera podía disfrutar de esos pechos hermoso de la joven- _Soy un pervertido_ \- sacudió su cabeza y se dio un golpe mental por ese último pensamiento

-Hinata, espero tengas una buena explicación para llegar tarde, pero… No debes preocuparte padre me dejo a cargo de la reunión y no debes de tratarnos con tanto respeto- dijo Neji a una aliviada Hinata que al darse cuenta que su padre no estaba suspiro aliviada de no tener que aguantar el regaño.

-Lo siento, pero no se me preparo de esa manera para manejar nuestra empresa, hermano y si quieren que sea la imagen pública como tu y padre han insistido debo ser educada y tener un comportamiento perfecto- dijo con un deje de enfado.

-Bueno esos son detalles que no interesan en este momento, ya puedes iniciar con tu parte de la presentación- dijo Neji

-Bueno Uchiha-san, Namikaze- san, Neji- sama- Neji bufo a esto último, pero dejo que la joven peliazul siguiera- Cómo decía… - continuo Hinata ignorando a su hermano- La idea es la fusión de las tres empresas es para crear el Hotel más grande que se haya visto en Tokio, para ello necesitamos publicidad, realizar un bombardeo mediatico y sobre todo demostrar que con nuestra alianza llevaremos el concepto de hoteles hacia el futuro, les traje una presentación de cómo quedaría la estructura interior con este nuevo toque tanto lo clásico con lo moderno ustedes pueden decir si les parece o no después de todo la decisión es de ustedes y yo me encargaré tanto del Diseño de Interiores como de la publicidad- termino su discurso mientras ponía la presentación para que vean el trabajo que había realizado.

-Me parece muy bien, creo que hay unas cosas que aún podemos esperar a ver como se desarrolla mientras inicia la construcción- dijo el Uchiha

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo el Namikaze muy energico

-Bien creo que de momento eso es todo, hemos terminado- voltea a ver a Hinata- buen trabajo hermana.

-Gracias Neji-dijo la joven peliazul con una gran sonrisa

\- ¡Oye! Yo estoy pintado que no hay un saludo para mí- se levanto molesto el Uchiha

-Sasuke, tu ni siquiera tienes derecho de reclamarme, volviste y no me avisaste, menos mal soy amiga de tu novia sino quizás me da un paro al verte aquí- dijo la joven resentida, pero se acerco a darle un abrazo- Te extrañe primo

Igual yo pequeña- le correspondió el abrazo y después la vio con un semblante molesta- Por cierto, como esta eso de Uchiha- san- dijo fingiendo molestía- No soy mi padre, ni mucho menos un anciano- termino de decir.

-Que no entiendes que es parte de la formación que se nos ha dado, además es mi pequeña venganza hacia ti- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-Nunca cambias pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Buenas tardes Hinata- chan- dijo el chico rubio viendo a la joven

-Buenas tardes Naruto- respondió seria la joven

Naruto se quedo impactado- _¿Qué paso con el kun? Al parecer aún no me perdona por lo que paso en el baile de secundaria-_ Vamos Hinata-chan no es manera de tratar a un amigo después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero que yo recuerde nunca fuimos amigos, éramos a penas conocidos y el hecho que yo te amará en la adolescencia, no significa que hayamos sido amigos- contesto tajantemente, mientras Naruto tenía una cara de asombro grande por lo que acaba de decir la joven

- _Naruto eres un idiota_ \- pensaron Neji y Sasuke al mismo tiempo

Naruto sintió un golpe en el estomago a oírla hablar de manera tan fría y distante con él después de todo en su adolescencia ella siempre era una persona amable y la trataba con cariño, pero la persona que tenía enfrente no era la misma joven que conoció en la secundaria.

-Bueno si no me necesitan, paso a retirarme- dijo alejándose de ellos y abriendo la puerta

\- ¿A dónde vas jovencita?- pregunta Neji

-Hay calmate, estas igual o peor que papá y eso que él no es tan dominante ya entendió por fin que crecí, iré a reunirme con las chicas, lo cual incluye a la novia de Sasuke y tu prometida hermanito así que no te preocupes, estaré bien cuidada y protegida, así que no te preocupes hermanito- se despide con la mano y abre la puerta dispuesta a salir –No llegues tarde- Si papá, no te preocupes- se despidió con un gesto con la mano y salió para su oficina para arreglarse para encontrarse con sus amigas.

-Soy yo o Hinata ha cambiado mucho- dijo el rubio

-Sí y no- dijo Sasuke

-¿A qué te refieres teme?- pregunto un confundido Naruto

-Lo que pasa es que si es cierto que Hinata tiene más carácter que cuando estaba en el colegio, pero aún mantiene algunas actitudes de cuando era adolescente, pero yo creo que tu lo sientes más por la actitud fría que tuvo hacia ti y como quieres que no sea así si después de todos tu eras su amor en secundaria y la rechazaste, algo tenía que cambiar en el trato que te deba no crees- termino Sasuke

-Así que lo que quieres decirme que con todos es linda menos conmigo y que básicamente es mi culpa el trato que me da- dijo Naruto molesto

-Así es dobe, después de todo era evidente que estaba enamorada de ti no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta, en fin es cosa del pasado, dejalo así-

-Si tu lo dices… Esta bien- dijo Naruto rindiéndose ante el argumento de su amigo

-Naruto… Me caes bien eres un buen amigo, pero que te quede claro mi hermana ha cambiado y espero que por tu bien te mantengas alejado de ella, ya que no quiero que la hagas a pasar un mal rato de nuevo, suficiente tuve en la escuela- sentencio Neji

-No tienes que preocuparte, ella no me puede ver en pintura, además yo nunca le haría daño-

-Si lo que digas- dijo Neji- suspiro- Bueno hemos terminado con la reunión pueden irse- dijo Neji y ambos jóvenes lo siguieron para salir de la Sala de Juntas.

En la Oficina de Hinata

-Bueno al parecer nos volvemos a encontrar Naruto Namikaze, este proyecto será muy largo- suspiro Hinata- Bueno solo debo aguantarlo por un año y después ya nunca más sabre de él, porque si todo sale bien, mi padre me dará el voto de confianza para manejar la franquicia de nuestra empresa en Estados Unidos y nunca más tendré que verlo.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hasta acá llego el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado y bueno es mi regreso a fanfiction después de tanto tiempo sin escribir y es que después de The Last yo quede más prendida de esta pareja si eso es posible, la historia es centrada en el NaruHina, pero pasaran muchas cosas antes de llegar a ese punto.

Espero sus Reviews y sugerencias si hay algo que nos les gusta

Hasta Pronto

Akime Maxwell


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

Bueno muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, la verdad me gusta que la historia haya tenido aceptación como pudieron ver en el capítulo anterior Hinata y Neji son hermanos y Sasuke es primo de ellos me pareció propio ya que Neji, Sasuke junto con Hinata son algo parecidos, vienen de clanes importantes y recuerden que Neji y Sasuke fueron los número 1 de su promoción en la academia, bueno eso no es importante.

Por cierto no aclare esto en el capítulo primero

-Hola- dialogo

- _Hola_ \- pensamientos

Contestando los Reviews:

AikoHina: muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero tu también actualices pronto tu historia y no me dejes mucho tiempo esperando.

Moonkoublack: gracias por tu apoyo y me alegro que te guste mi forma de narrar espero no decepcionarte.

Shades: gracias por tu review y aquí viene la continuación.

Annie Marvell: me alegro que te guste Hinata no tan sumisa, siempre he pensado que ella tiene carácter lo que pasa es que tiene un gran corazón.

Por cierto gracias también a los que me han seguido y me han marcado como favoritos espero que sigan leyendo y apoyando la historia.

Sin más preámbulos los dejo con la historia.

Capitulo 2

Hinata se bajo del carro y camino hacia el restaurante que tenía enfrente de seguro sus amigas ya la estaban esperando y de seguro más de alguna ha de estar molesta.

Dentro del restaurante

-Es increíble con esta niña-dijo una rubia de pelo largo

-Cálmate de seguro la reunión tomo más tiempo de lo esperado- dijo una joven de pelo rosado

-Además recuerda que iba a ver nuevamente a Naruto- secundo una joven de cabello castaño con chonguitas

-Bueno está bien ustedes ganan, aunque no por eso estoy conforme con eso- dijo la joven rubia

Se acerca a la mesa a la persona que estaban esperando quien sonríe muy efusiva- Ino, Sakura, Tenten, lamento el retraso-dijo con una gran sonrisa, esperando apaciguar la furia sobre todo de cierta rubia que la miraba muy molesta

-Espero tengas una buena explicación para tu retraso Hinata Hyuga- dijo Ino muy molesta

-Bueno… La reunión tardo más de lo esperado- rio nerviosa viendo a su amiga rubia y tratando de calmarla

-Ves te lo dijo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa haciendo la señal de victoria

-Ya dejen que se siente y que nos cuente todo ¿Cómo te fue?, viste a Naruto ¿Qué paso?- dijo una muy emocionada Tenten

Hinata toma asiento, para poder contestar las preguntas de su amiga –Bueno a parte que me levante tarde, justo hoy tuve esta mala suerte, por lo demás la reunión marcho bastante bien y pues con respecto a Naruto…- dudo un momento si contar lo sucedido- Pues… fui algo cortante con él y por la cara que me hizo no vio venir que la dulce Hinata le saliera tajante y lo ignorará- sonrió triunfante al terminar su relato

-Hinata que bueno que pusiste en su lugar a ese creído- dijo Tenten contenta

-Aunque no puedes culparlo por no saber lo que sentías por él tú nunca le dijiste nada y además era demasiado distraído para darse cuenta- dijo Ino

-Oye no estoy molesta por eso ni mucho menos, me dolió el rechazo, pero lo que me molesto es que sonrió como si nada y me dijo que nos saludáramos como buenos amigos, si nunca fuimos amigos a lo mucho conocidos y eso sólo porque éramos del mismo circulo-dijo Hinata molesta

-Bueno ya olvídalo Naruto es un idiota y eso todo lo sabemos pero debes tomarlo con calma después de todos van a trabajar juntos durante un año, recuérdalo- le dijo Sakura

-Si lo sé, pero bueno eso no importa, tampoco seré tan maleducada, sólo simplemente mantendré la distancia- dijo la joven peliazul

-Eso está bien no quiero verte sufrir por él- dijo la joven de cabello castaño

-No te preocupes, eso está superado desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Hinata

-Estas segura de eso Hinata- dijo Sakura

-Claro que sí, pero cambiemos de tema, debemos hablar de la boda de mi querida amiga y cuñada Tenten-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo van los preparativos? – pregunto la joven

-Pues como debes de esperar tu madre está emocionada, incluso creo que más que yo, lo cual es un poco aterrador- dice con una risa nerviosa

-No puedes culparla Neji es su hijo mayor y aunque es varón está emocionada y eso es también porque te quiere mucho- dice Hinata con una sonrisa

-Lo sé- dice Tenten con una sonrisa- La verdad es que yo la quiero como una segunda madre y estoy agradecida por permitirme formar parte de su familia- termina la joven- Por cierto dentro de dos semanas es mi despedida de soltera, será en el club más exclusivo de la ciudad, así que no me fallen- dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro que ahí estaremos- dijo una entusiasmada Ino

\- No faltaremos-dijo una Sakura feliz- Por cierto y los chicos harán algo

-Pues según me dijo Neji que iban a ir a tomar a un bar nada extravagante, al menos eso espero, pero es difícil saberlo son hombres después de todo- dijo una resignada Tenten

-Bueno no tienes de que preocuparte, sin ofender Tenten, pero mi hermano es aburrido, no creo que hagan algo alocado, francamente no sé cómo es que terminaste con él- dijo Hinata

-Lo amo, es todo lo que voy a decir- dijo una sonriente Tenten

-Definitivamente te perdimos amiga- dijo Ino viendo con una sonrisa a su amiga- Pero me alegro que hayas encontrado a esa persona especial

Bueno las chicas continuaron su reunión pidieron la comida y platicaron y se pusieron al día de todo lo que había pasado en esos días atrás.

Sakura se reía a carcajadas- No puedo creer que le hayas dicho Uchiha-san, de seguro le dio una cólera al oírte pronunciar eso- dijo Sakura mientras se reía

-Si le dije que era mi venganza por no decirme que había vuelto, le dije que menos mal somos amigas, si no me iba a infartar al verlo en esa junta- dijo con una sonrisa la joven peliazul- Pero si tienes razón no se tomo muy bien que le haya dicho así

Mientras les servían la comida continuaron riendo, disfrutando del momento y de la buena comida del lugar, después de todo era uno de los restaurantes de comida más popular de la ciudad.

En la oficina de Neji

-¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda?- pregunta Sasuke

-Pues de casi todos los preparativos se están haciendo cargo mi madre y Tenten- dijo Neji- No tengo mucho de preocuparme

-Bueno creo que la tía Hana está muy emocionada por este acontecimiento- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-Ni que lo digas si parece más que ella es quien se casa y no yo, lo cual es un poco extraño si me dejas decirlo- dijo Neji con cierto nerviosismo

Abrieron la puerta y un rubio sonriente entra al lugar – ¿De qué están hablando?- pregunta muy entusiasmado

-¿Por qué siempre andas sonriendo dobe?, es irritante- dijo Sasuke

-Tú eres un amargado teme, por otra parte, a mí me gusta vivir la vida- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- Y bien… ¿De qué estaban hablando? – pregunto el rubio

-De los preparativos de mi boda y como parece que en realidad se casa mi madre y no yo- dijo Neji

-Es cierto dentro de un mes te casas, por cierto y que piensas hacer de despedida de soltero- dijo Naruto

-Pues no mucho salir a tomar con algunos amigos, y por supuesto ustedes dos están invitados, pero sobre todo nada de strippers- dijo serio Neji

-Neji no es justo, las strippers son lo más importante en una despedida de soltero- dijo decepcionado Naruto

-Pues no va a haber nada de eso y se acaba la discusión- dijo Neji

-Estar tanto tiempo con el teme te ha hecho daño Neji-dijo Naruto

-Oye- dijo un molesto Sasuke- Que tú seas un mujeriego no significa que los demás queramos hacer esas cosas- termino Sasuke

-Miren quien lo dice, el rompecorazones y el playboy número uno durante la secundaria y parte de la universidad- dice Naruto

-Bueno… eso fue antes, ahora es diferente- dijo Sasuke

-Si, porque estabas bajo el dominio de Sakura- dijo Naruto burlonamente

-Claro que no. bufo un Sasuke molesto

-Si claro, lo que tú digas teme- dijo Naruto

-Además tú no deberías hablar estas bajo el yugo de una mujer- dijo Sasuke

-Teme tu sabes bien que Shion y yo terminamos hace rato ya- dijo Naruto fastidiado por recordar a esa mujer

-Eso dices tú pero siempre hayan la manera de regresar- dijo Sasuke

-Pero esta vez es definitivo después de todo ella nunca me amo- dijo Naruto con un aura deprimente

-Bueno si tú lo dice- dijo Sasuke ya dejando el tema por la paz

-Ya terminamos por ahora así que se pueden retirar mañana nos veremos temprano a las ocho, por cierto Naruto- el aludido volteo a ver a Neji- Estarás trabajando con Hinata, espero no te importe- soltó de repente

-Neji crees que este bien, no soy persona de su agrado- dijo Naruto asombrado por la confesión del ojiperla

-No te preocupes, ella es profesional y además que te haya hablado tajantemente no significa que te odia, simplemente le rompiste el corazón- dijo Neji

-Oye, gracias por recordármelo, eso no me hace sentir bien ni ayuda tampoco Neji- dijo Naruto un poco frustrado- No estoy seguro de esto, pero si tú crees que está bien, pues lo acepto, no hay problema- dijo Naruto serio

Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Neji

Naruto se levante y vuelve a ver a Neji- Por cierto, ella sabe… ¿Qué trabajaremos juntos? – pregunto con un poco de temor por la respuesta de Neji

-No, mañana se lo diré, no te preocupes por eso- dijo muy tranquilo el joven ojiperla

-Bueno tu sabes lo que haces, está bien- se despide de ambos jóvenes – Nos vemos mañana- Naruto se despide con la mano y sale de la oficina

Naruto suspira al salir de ese lugar – Me he metido en un buen lío

-Neji no quiero ser entrometido pero… ¿Qué estas planeando?- dijo Sasuke intrigado luego que su primo dijera que Hinata y Naruto iban a trabajar juntos

\- Después de lo que sucedió con Hinata, creo que necesita un respiro y nuevos aires y odio admitirlo, tengo mi esperanza en Naruto, para que le contagie un poco su alegría, sé que ella no lo ha olvidado solo finge molestia hacia él porque es más fácil para ella lidiar con sus sentimiento de esa forma- dijo muy serio Neji -Aunque para ser honestos no estoy seguro que Naruto sea la mejor opción pero lo prefiero mil veces a él que al otro sujeto y eso ya es decir mucho-

-Espero tengas razón y no termines empeorando las cosas- dijo Sasuke

-Creo que no sólo estoy en lo correcto, si todo sale bien, creo que ese tonto se convertirá próximamente en mi cuñado- dijo Neji con una sonrisa

-Tan seguro estas primo, pues te recuerdo que falta el consentimiento de tu hermana, porque si ella en realidad ya lo olvido entonces si hay problemas- dijo Sasuke

-Yo sé que no es así ella aún lo ama, lo que pasa es que ha enterrado el sentimiento- dijo Neji suspirando- En fin, será mejor irnos nosotros también, se levanto Sasuke y Neji lo siguió para salir de la oficina.

A la mañana siguiente.

Hinata había llegado a la oficina muy temprano ya que su hermano le dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirle antes de comenzar a trabajar en el proyecto del Centro Comercial – _Me pregunto qué me tiene que decir Neji, debe ser algo importante si me hizo venir tan temprano_ \- pensó Hinata mientras subía al último piso para ir a la oficina de su hermano

Neji estaba sentado en su oficina esperando a que llegará su hermana- Espero no me haya equivocada al tomar esta decisión- suspiro Neji- escucho que alguien toco a la puerta- _Seguro es Hinata-_ pensó el joven- Adelante- dijo Neji

Hinata abrió la puerta al oír que su hermano le dijo que pasará y se acerco a donde él se encontraba –Buenos días hermano- saludo muy contenta Hinata

-Buenos días Hinata- contento Neji el saludo de su hermana- Sé que te estás preguntando ¿Por qué te cite temprano? - dijo Neji

-Así es hermano, tu no cambias tan directo como siempre, dime ¿Qué es lo urgente que tienes que decirme?- pregunto curiosa Hinata

-Bueno nada más informarte que a partir de ahora en el proyecto estarás trabajando junto con Naruto- dijo Neji

-¡QUE!- exclamo exaltada la joven- No es cierto verdad- pregunto temerosa Hinata de lo que iba a decir su hermano

-Claro que sí él es nuestro Arquitecto tu eres la que coordina el Departamento de Diseño y además la de Comunicaciones en esta compañía, además no va a ser tan malo, deberán trabajar como equipo y no es como que si van a pasar todo el tiempo juntos no debes preocuparte- dijo Neji manteniendo la seriedad que lo caracteriza

-Bueno para ti es fácil decirlo- dijo Hinata, -Casi no conozco al sujeto si no mencionar que será incomodo- dijo molesta la joven

-Oye eres una profesional además eres la indicada para el trabajo y lo sabes además le dije a Naruto que eras una persona profesional no quiero pensar que me he equivocado y si habrá problemas con esta decisión- dijo Neji un poco triste

\- Naruto lo sabe…- dijo temerosa la joven a lo cual Neji asintió dando una respuesta afirmativa y se atrevió a preguntar la joven- ¿Qué dijo?-

-Pues dijo que está muy emocionado de trabajar contigo, así que no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dijo Neji con una sonrisa un poco aterradora para el gusto de Hinata – Además no es como si lo odiaras o sí

\- No, claro que no me rechazo en la secundaria pero no fue como si me hiciera algo malo, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – _En realidad nunca podría odiarlo, ni ahora ni nunca-_ pensó la joven- Bueno hermano está bien se hará como tú digas

-Por cierto para mayor facilidad y efectos de una trabajo efectivo la oficina que se le acondiciono a él está a la par de la tuya-le dijo Neji viéndola fijamente

-Está bien, algo más hermano- dijo Hinata

-Bueno con permiso, me retiro- dijo Hinata mientras salía de la oficina de su hermano para dirigirse a la suya

\- Esto será muy interesante, espero no haberme equivocado en esta decisión- dijo Neji

Hinata entra a la oficina y da un gran suspiro- Estoy metida en tremendo lio – dijo la joven no muy convencida si trabajar con el joven rubio era lo mejor

Notas de la Autora:

Espero les guste este capítulo ahora las cosas se ponen interesantes para estos dos y ya se empiezan a ver cosas interesantes y a dejar unos cabos sueltos con respecto al pasado de Hinata, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y espero sus reviews pronto

Akime Maxwell


	3. Chapter 3

Hola.

Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia y pues lamento el retraso he tenido una bloqueo y un par de complicaciones en mi vida, espero recompensar la espera y pues que les guste este capítulo.

Recuerden en un Universo Alternativo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece solo esta historia

Capitulo 3

Hinata estaba esperando en su oficina que Naruto apareciera en cualquier momento volteo a ver como por décima vez el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran ya las ocho y media de la mañana y que no había señal del rubio por ningún lado, dio un profundo suspiro -Esto es increíble, supongo que hay cosas que no cambian- dijo resignada la joven, y siguió esperando a que llegará el joven rubio.

Mientras que a unas calles de la empresa de los Hyuga un chico rubio corre a todo velocidad tratando de llegar a su destino- No puede ser me quede dormido, esto no me puede estar pasando y tenía que ser justo el día de hoy- se quejaba el joven rubio, mientras seguía corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar rápidamente a su destino, por fin había llegada a la cuadra donde estaba la empresa constructora de los Hyuga y entro a toda velocidad y se dirigió a la oficina de su nueva compañera de trabajo.

Hinata volteo una vez más a ver el reloj faltaba poco para las nueve de la mañana- Si no aparece tendremos serios problemas, en ese momento la puerta se abre estrepitosamente y se ve al joven rubio agitado y recuperando el aliento Hinata lo ve sorprendido – Naruto ¿Qué te paso?- pregunta extrañada la peliazul al verlo tan agitado.

Naruto tratando de recuperar el aire, hace el intento de contestarle – Me quede…dor…mi…do, lamento…. Llegar…tarde hoy…Hi…na…ta-dice el joven rubio con la respiración.

Hinata levanta una ceja y comienza a reírse del joven que tiene en frente- Hubiera querido verte corriendo por las calles en tu traje caro y zapatos formales – dijo sin dejar de reír mientras Naruto la miraba serio por el cambio de acontecimientos- ¡Oye! No es gracioso Hinata- dijo el joven molesto al ver la reacción de su nueva compañera de trabajo, - _El que se esté riendo es buena señal, tal vez esto de trabajar juntos no sea mala idea_ – pensó el joven

-Lo sé, lo siento Naruto, aunque no debería sorprenderme estas cosas te pasaban muy seguido mientras estudiábamos en el colegio- dijo Hinata con un tono un poco más serio

\- _Al parecer mi suerte no es tan bueno y para colmo el –kun, ya no volverá a utilizarlo con mi nombre_ \- pensó Naruto- No es justo te estas burlando de mí- dijo Naruto haciendo un mohín y mientras fingía molestia.

-Bueno será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar – dijo Hinata.

-Está bien, comencemos- dijo Naruto resignado.

Naruto debía hacer los planos del centro comercial la ubicación de los locales el espacio, distribución etcétera por su parte Hinata deberá hacer el diseño de interiores, mientras pone el toque innovador que va a llevar la construcción.

-Entonces mientras tú haces la distribución de los espacios junto con los pasillos y locales y ver cómo va a estar estructurado todo el lugar- dijo Hinata

-Así es- le contesto Naruto

-Mientras yo haré el diseño del interior para que podamos darle ese toque innovador y futurista que buscan nuestras empresas para darle un nuevo concepto a las compras y al disfrutar del ambiente familiar- dijo Hinata

En ese momento comenzó el rugir de un estomago el cual era del chico rubio.

-Lo siento Hinata, como me levante tarde ya no pude desayunar- se disculpó el joven mientras daba una sonrisa nerviosa y se rascaba la nuca

-Bueno supongo que podemos dar por terminada este reunión ir por algo de comer y después seguir cada quien por su lado, después de todo supongo que en algún momento Neji nos avisara cuando quiera que le reportemos de los avances que estamos haciendo- dijo resignada Hinata

-Gracias Hinata eres la mejor- contento Naruto y el joven se puso de pie mientras caminaba a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una gran sorpresa

-Hijo, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo emocionada una mujer de cabellera roja

-Naruto pensé que no habías venir a trabajar- dijo un señor de cabellera rubia como la de él

- _Si supiera que por poco y no lo logró_ – pensó el joven al momento que saludaba –Mamá, Papá ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto un curioso Naruto al ver a sus padres ahí se supone que el proyecto iba a ser una negociación ente las tres empresas pero sus padres no se iban a involucrar

-Pues nada me encontré a Hana y venia para acá así que decidí acompañarla y al llegar me encontré que tu padre estaba con Fugaku y Hiashi- dijo una alegre Kushina.

-Kushina- san, Minato- san, que gusto verlos – dice Hinata y hace una reverencia para saludarlos

-Hina-chan, que linda y hermosa te has puesto- dice Kushina abrazando fuertemente a Hinata.

-Kushina- san… me ahogo- dice Hinata

-Suéltala Kushina- dice Minato

-Perdón Hinata – dice una apenada Kushina- pero igual estas muy grande y muy bonita a decir verdad

-Gracias Kushina- san- dice muy sonrojada ante el cumplida de la mujer pelirroja

- _Neji y Sasuke tenían razón Hinata no ha cambiado en algunas cosas_ – pensó el joven rubio mientras entraban más personas a la oficina

\- Hija, me alegra tanto verte, hace días que no llegas a la casa – dice Hana

-Madre nos vimos hace poco además con la boda de Neji-nii, creo que ya tienes tu agenda muy ocupada – dijo la joven, un poco frustrada ante el reclamo de su madre.

-Bueno hija, te estaré esperando – voltea a ver al chico rubio – Naruto ¿Cuánto ha crecido? Estas muy guapo – dice la señora Hyuga con una sonrisa

-Gracias Hana-san- dice el joven rubio muy apenada y con un color carmín en sus mejillas

En ese momento entran dos hombres muy serios por su parte el señor Fugaku Uchiha, el imponente padre de Sasuke Uchiha y después Hiashi Hyuga el padre de Hinata y por lo tanto dueño de las empresas Hyuga

-Hinata me alegro de que estés trabajando – dijo su padre muy contento

-Claro padre, debo trabajar si me voy a ganar un lugar en esta empresa- dijo la joven peliazul y volteo a ver a la par de su padre y saludo – Tío Fugaku tanto tiempo sin verte –dice la joven mientras abraza a su tío .

-Hija que grande estas y muy hermosa debo decir- dice abrazando a la joven peliazul – Me entere a Sasuke que le dijiste Uchiha- san- a lo cual Hinata lo toma de sorpresa, ya que su tío no es muy expresivo.

-Así es tío Fugaku pensé que era lo apropiado después de no decime que ya estaba de regreso es muy malo- dijo aparentemente molesta Hinata, a lo que su tío contesto con una carcajada.

-De seguro no le gusto nada que le dijeras Uchiha-san, los ha de haber hecho sentir un anciano- dijo con una sonrisa de lado el patriarca de la familia Uchiha

-Eso fue exactamente lo que paso- dijo Hinata contenta

-Por cierto Naruto- dijo repentinamente serio Minato, Naruto volteo a ver a su padre ya que era muy raro que le hablará de esa manera usualmente era una persona muy calmada, pero si estaba así era algo grave- Shion llegó a la casa- soltó de repente, Naruto puso una cara de sorpresa, ellos terminaron hace ya dos meses y no le había llamado pero ahora no entendía el motivo de que aparece de nuevo en su vida –Pregunto por ti, obviamente no le dije dónde estabas, pero no sé quedo conforme con mis respuesta y no creo que te deje en paz tan fácilmente – termino su padre serio

\- No entiendo porque hace eso, después de todo ella fue la que me dejo por otro- dijo resignado el joven, -Pero tratare de arreglar la situación después de todo no puede ir a molestar a su casa- dijo Naruto serio mientras apretada los puños, gesto que Hinata observo atenta y un poco asombrada- _Lo dejo por otro, que Shion está loca, como va a dejar a Naruto por alguien más, bueno la verdad que eso no es de mi incumbencia_ – pensó Hinata, y en ese momento voltea a ver a Naruto que su semblante cambio a uno serio y triste – _Al parecer ha sufrido mucho, jamás lo había visto así, después de todo siempre estuvo enamorado de ella_ – Bueno… - Hinata llamo la atención de todos – Naruto y yo íbamos de salida acordamos tomar un pequeño refrigerio ya avanzamos una parte además ambos tenemos hambre, lo tomo del brazo –Nos vemos más tarde – dijo la joven mientras arrastraba a un confundido Naruto y se despidió de todos los presentes, mientras salía a toda marcha del lugar.

Todos los presentes se quedaron un poco extrañados por la salida de ambos jóvenes, ya que fue un poco extraña y apresurada

-Ojalá Naruto no lo arruine esta vez y me dé una nuera que valga la pena- dijo Kushina emocionada por esa salida repentina.

-Mi Hinata no tiene tiempo para eso, además tu hijo ya la hizo sufrir una vez eso no volverá a pasar - dijo Hiashi aparentemente molesta pero eran sobre todo celos

-Bueno a mi me gustaría emparentar con mi buena amiga Kushina además quien mejor que Naruto para que cuide a mi Hina-chan, me encanta la idea, ojalá suceda así puedo planear otra boda- dijo Hana Hyuga muy ilusionada, mientras a los demás reían nerviosa y sudaban frío por las ideas de la Hyuga

-No crees que exageras- dijo un nervioso Fugaku

\- No para nada además Hiashi, Fugaku, quieren que mi nena encuentre a otro sujete como este tal Toneri- dijo Hana

-No, primero muerto antes de dejar que Toneri se quede con mi Hinata- dijeron ambos hombres muy molestos

\- Además quien mejor que mi hijo para ayudar a salir adelante y volver a creer en el amor –dijo Kushina segura – Y estoy casi segura que Hinata- chan sigue amando a mi hijo igual que antes, después de todo Naruto es la mezcla perfecta de Minato y mía y el primer amor nunca se olvida- dijo Kushina orgullosa

-Creo que exageras Kushina- rio Minato nerviosa al ver el brillo en los ojos de su esposa

-Bueno debe ser Hinata quien decida eso pero mientras no sea Toneri, yo estoy conforme con quien sea – dijo Hiashi serio

\- Debemos esperar a ver qué pasa con esos dos- dijo finalmente Fugaku.

Mientras tanto en la calle iban Hinata aún llevando a un Naruto del brazo que simplemente no salía de su estado de asombro, por lo cual se dejo arrastrar de la peliazul mientras caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cafetería la cual se veía muy acogedora entraron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo, no era una hora concurrida, así que el lugar estaba solo, pero por la cara del rubio Hinata decidió que era lo mejor ya que se notaba que no estaba de humor para estar rodeado de tanta gente, se sentaron en la mesa en silencio por varios minutos.

-Hinata yo….- el rubio empezó a hablar aunque exactamente no tenía ni idea de que decir o como empezar

-Naruto, yo entiendo si no quieres hablar del asunto, y no tenemos porque hacerlo, después de todos quizás no sea la persona más adecuada para hablar del asunto, después de todo no somos amigos- dijo seria la joven – _No quiero oír como mueres de amor por ella mientras a mi me duele el no poder ser ni siquiera tu amiga_ \- pensó la joven

Naruto se quedó pensando es cierto la verdad que no eran amigos ello lo dejo claro cuando se volvieron a encontrar que solo eran conocidos, del mismo circulo –Entonces… ¿Porqué me ayudaste? – pregunto curioso el joven.

-Que no seamos amigos, no excluye el hecho que te viste muy impactado por la noticia, además que no te queda bien el estar triste, y porque soy buena persona y si puedo ayudar siempre lo hare- dijo Hinata sonriente

-Gracias Hinata, de verdad muchas gracias- dijo el joven rubio y le regalo una sonrisa sincera a la joven peliazul.

Hinata sonrió sinceramente –No tienes nada que agradecer Naruto- dijo la joven, mientras el rubio se le quedaba viendo embelesado – _Que hermosa sonrisa tiene_ \- pensó el rubio – Deberíamos de ordenar algo de comer- dijo el rubio por fin

-Me parece bien- dijo Hinata mientras llamo al mesero.

Ordenaron la comida y mientras esperaban la comida se pusieron hablar un poco de sus vidas claro cosas generales, Naruto se entero que Hinata fue a Inglaterra a estudiar su carrera de Diseño de Interiores y que posteriormente estudio un Postgrado en Mercadeo y Relaciones Internacionales, por su parte descubrió que Naruto se quedo en Japón para estudiar la carrera de Arquitectura y después tomo un Diplomado en Publicidad, lo cual dejo muy sorprendida a la joven peliazul

-Yo desde que regrese mi padre me ha puesto al tanto de ser la imagen de la empresa- dijo la joven un poco frustrada – Yo lo único que quería era pasar desapercibida, no pasar a ser una imagen pública, aunque sea solo para la empresa, no es agradable – dijo la joven un poco molesta

-Ve el lado bueno, eso significa que tu padre confía en ti, y eso es bueno o no – dijo el joven rubio – además es bueno que reconozca el esfuerzo que has hecho – concluyo Naruto

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no me es fácil ser el centro de atención, no estoy acostumbrada a tanta atención siempre me ha gustado el anonimato- suspiro Hinata

-Supongo que no sé puede tener todo en la vida – dijo Naruto un poco triste

-Tienes razón –dijo Hinata seria al notar el cambio del rubio – _De seguro está pensando en Shion, de verdad que está muy afectado_ – Naruto…-llamo la joven

En ese el mesero les sirvió la comida y se dispusieron a comer los alimentos en silencio haciendo breves comentarios y olvidando el tema que estaban abordando anteriormente, después de la comida el mesero les ofreció postre a lo que Hinata contesto rápidamente que roles de canela, después de todo eran sus favoritos.

-Hinata no te preocupa tu figura- dijo Naruto de repente

-La verdad que esas son tonterías además no es como que estuviera gorda o sí - dijo amenazadoramente la joven

Naruto agito rápidamente sus manos negando lo dicho por la joven – No es eso, es solo que veo que estas muy bonita y te mantienes bastante bien.

Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario – Gracias Naruto- dijo apenada la joven – _Naruto de verdad cree que soy bonita, tonta no debes apenarte solo está haciendo amable_ \- se reprendió Hinata

-La verdad que si haces ejercicio regularmente no es difícil mantenerse – dijo la joven orgullosa

-En eso supongo que tienes razón, yo no tengo mucha disciplina para eso, aunque no se cómo encuentras tiempo para eso con tantas responsabilidades – dijo Naruto

-En la empresa hay un gimnasio disponible idea de Neji-nii y mía para poder liberar el estrés está en el último nivel junto a la sala de descanso, si te animas deberías de dar una vuelta- dijo Hinata

-Tal vez lo haga- dijo Naruto

Después de llegar el mesero con la cuenta y cancelarla ambos salieron para regresar a continuar con el trabajo

-Gracias me hizo bien salir y comer algo Hinata- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-No te preocupes cuando quieras está bien ahora volvamos antes de meternos en problemas- dijo Hinata

- _Quizás esto de trabajar juntos no sea mala idea-_ pensó Naruto

Hola.

Hasta aquí termina el capítulo 3, ya vemos un poco de la dinámica razón por la cual Naruto y Hinata no se habían visto hasta ahora ya empezaron a aparecer cosas del pasado tanto de Naruto y Hinata espero les guste el camino que lleva la historia prometo más acercamiento de estos dos en el futuro pero con un poco de complicaciones después de todo Naruto debe sufrir ya que al parecer aun debe remediar unas cosas antes de ser feliz con nuestra Hinata

Agradezco por sus reviews

Annie Marvell: gracias por el apoyo ya veremos si lo vamos a golpear más adelante

Hinata Heartfilia: me alegro que te gusta como desarrolle los personajes aquí hay un leve acercamiento aunque aún faltan cosas, como Hinata dijo está siendo buena persona

NaruHinaRyu: gracias disfrute tu review y pues espero que este capítulo llene tus expectativas y pues gracias por apoyar la historia y me alegro yo también me alegro que Neji no sea el hermano celoso y pues ya vimos que pese a lo seria que es Hinata aún así se preocupa por Naruto aunque eso es por otras razones un poco evidentes pero ya veremos cómo se va desarrollando esta relación de estos dos que apenas empieza.

Aiko Hina: me alegro que te gustará y espero disfrutes este capítulo y ya leí tu actualización gracias por el apoyo y tú continua pronto con tu historia.

26Kaori-San: Naruto sufrirá pero no del todo cómo pudiste ver Hinata no es tan mala después de todo es buena persona espero te guste

Hasta la próxima espero más reviews de su parte


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí está otro capítulo de la Historia

disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto

Recuerden que es un Universo Alternativo

Capítulo 4

-Bueno gracias a Dios es viernes- dijo Naruto feliz estirándose en su silla mientras a su lado estaba la joven peliazul quien la veía divertida con su actitud después de todo Naruto en el fondo seguía siendo un niño

-No exageres, no es para tanto- dijo Hinata fingiendo molestia – Acaso te exploto- termino la joven

-No para nada Hinata, es solo que es agotador sé que para tener todos estos lujos y dinero debemos trabajar pero no me vas a negar que a veces es muy estresante y exige más atención de la debida- dijo Naruto

-Bueno odio admitirlo, pero… Tienes razón, hay mucha presión sobre nosotros aparte que somos los herederos y representamos a familias importantes en la sociedad de Tokio- dijo la joven seria mientras suspiraba resignada

Tenían una semana de haber iniciado a trabajar juntos y después de la comida que tuvieron su trato fue mejorando a uno más cordial y con un par de risas de vez en cuando la verdad que la joven disfrutaba la compañía del rubio después de todo el volverse a encontrar era un nuevo inicio para ellos, aunque no había mucho tiempo para jugar ya que debían trabajar mucho pero estar con Naruto era divertido.

-Hina-chan- dijo el rubio en un tono infantil

- _Ya me dirá que quiere comer, es tan predecible_ \- pensó Hinata -¿Qué quieres Naruto?-dijo la peliazul seria

-Vamos a comer tengo hambre – dijo el joven rubio con un cansancio por el trabajo que estaban haciendo

-Naruto… Tu siempre tienes hambre- dijo Hinata soltando una risita – vamos a comer, después de todo no puedo dejarte morir de hambre –dijo la joven con una sonrisa

Naruto sonrió ampliamente – Gracias Hina-chan – le dio un abrazo fuerte- eres la mejor. Dijo el rubio muy feliz

-No es nada, vamos a comer- dijo la joven muy nerviosa y sonrojada, por el gesto del rubio – _Naruto-kun, me está abrazando_ \- pensó la joven y justo en ese momento el rubio la soltaba y la tomaba del brazo – Es hora de irnos Hinata antes de que te arrepientas del descanso que me diste – dijo el joven feliz mientras se llevaba a la joven.

Fueron a la cafetería la cual no habían dejado de frecuentar desde que llegaron el día lunes ya sea para almorzar tomar una merienda a media tarde, se había convertido en su lugar favorito para liberar el estrés y poder pasar un rato agradable sin tener que pensar en el trabajo, se sentaron en una mesa del fondo para evitar ser molestados y ordenaron la comida.

-Hinata no es justo porque tenemos que venir a trabajar mañana, es sábado- dijo el rubio

-Tenemos mucho trabajo por eso debemos venir a trabajar mañana, aunque en realidad no es obligación que vengas puedo hacerlo sola, no tienes de que preocuparte –dijo Hinata

-En serio puedo faltar-dijo ilusionado el joven

-Claro después de todo no me sorprendería que tu seas de las personas que pasan durmiendo todo el fin de semana – dijo Hinata con una risita

-¡Oye! Eso no es cierto- dijo el rubio ofendido

-En serio Naruto si no quieres venir no hay problema, no pasara nada, además no es cómo si vas a tener una sanción por faltar o algo así, tranquilo, estaré bien- dijo la joven con una sonrisa sincera

-Bueno lo pensaré pero no prometo nada lo más seguro es que me quede a descansar para eso se hizo el sábado y domingo después de todo- dijo el rubio

En ese momento llego la comida, les sirvieron y comenzaron a comer su almuerzo ya que a pesar que no era hora de almuerzo pero siempre que salían antes de la hora tenían que almorzar si o sí era ley ya que siempre tardaban un poco más de la cuenta.

Afuera de la cafetería

-Hinata me ha recomendado este lugar dice que hacen unas sándwiches delicioso- dijo la joven pelirosa

-Bueno espero haya ensalada porque estoy en dieta –dijo Ino

-Conociendo a Hinata no lo creo ella odia todo lo referente a hacer dieta- dijo Tenten con una risa nerviosa

Sakura abrió la puerta y entro al lugar seguida de Tenten

-Si no hay ensalada me largo de este lugar- dijo la rubia molesta pero se detuvo al ver que sus amigas no avanzaban de la puerta- Oigan ¿Por qué se detuvieron?- pregunto la rubia seria y volteo a ver hacia donde estaban viendo sus amigas y lo que vio la dejo impactada al fondo del lugar en una esquina se encontraba Naruto riendo y comiendo con Hinata.

-No puede ser- dijeron las tres chicas asombradas de lo que acababan de ver mientras tomaron asiento en una mesa muy lejos de la de ellos pero con buena vista para observar que estaban haciendo esos dos en ese lugar.

Neji y Sasuke estaban en la oficina del primero ultimando unos detalles querían hablar con Hinata y Naruto, pero ambos ya habían salido a almorzar lo cual la parecer estaba volviéndose costumbre para esos dos ir a comer juntos aunque no tenían idea de a dónde iban todos los días a comer, en eso sonó un teléfono celular.

-Es Sakura, veré que quiere- dijo el pelinegro

-Sasuke-kun- grito Sakura emocionada- Tienes que venir a la cafetería cerca de las empresas Hyuga, no vas a creer lo que veo- dijo Sakura mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Tengo el presentimiento que ya encontraron a Naruto y Hinata – dijo Sasuke viendo a Neji

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Neji curioso

-Sakura me llamo muy emocionada al parecer hay algo interesante que ver en la cafetería que está a una cuadras de aquí, si estoy en lo correcto veré a esos dos en ese lugar iré a darme una vuelta- se levanto el pelinegro para salir al encuentro de su novia, dejando a su primo solo

-Al parecer esto se va a poner interesante- dijo Neji sonriendo satisfecho

En la cafetería el mesero llego a tomarles la orden a las chicas mientras seguían observando a la pareja del fondo

-Soy yo o se ven alegres- dijo Tenten un poco dudando de su afirmación

-Parece que sí, pero me pregunto qué están haciendo ósea yo sé que Hinata no lo odia pero tampoco no es como que nunca fueron amigos- dijo Ino tratando de encontrarle lógica a la situación extraña que estaban viendo

\- La verdad que a pesar de todo no deja de ser extraño- dijo Sakura

-No creen que ya están un poco grandes para hacerle de detectives- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba para darle un beso

-Ustedes son un amor- dijo Ino emocionada

-Sasuke-kun no es cierto es solo que nos preocupamos por Hinata y además no te parece raro que ellos estén pasando tiempo juntos, debes de admitir que es un poco de locos- dijo Sakura un poco desconfiada sobre esta situación, Sasuke la vio extrañado ante su comentario, después de todo ella conocía a Naruto y no es como que fuera un loco o un abusador de mujeres- No me malentiendas Sasuke-kun, sé que Naruto no le hará daño a Hinata, pero debes admitir que esto no deja de ser un poco extraño- dijo Sakura

-Bueno tienes razón es un poco raro este acercamiento, entre ellos dos pero debes admitir que puede ser algo bueno para ambos y quien sabe tal vez puedan por fin estar juntos- dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke- kun, tú sabes algo que nosotras no es así- dijo Sakura

-Es secreto- dijo Sasuke, mientras Sakura hacia un mohín, ante la respuesta de su novio, la cual no la dejo tranquila- Pero lo que si te puedo decir que no pensé que el plan de Neji diera resultados tan rápido- dijo serio el Uchiha

-¡NEJI!- dijeron las tres jóvenes asombradas ante la revelación del Uchiha

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo el joven castaño llegando al oír a las chicas exaltadas

-Neji Hyuga- dijo una exaltada Tenten -Cómo está eso que esto es parte de tu plan- exigió saber la joven castaña

-Pues veras creo que Naruto es el único que puede ayudar a Hinata a salir de su oscuridad además que es la única persona que verdaderamente ha amado tengo la esperanza que las cosas funcionen para esos dos, y que terminen juntos- dijo el Hyuga serio

-Pues debiste decirme lo que planeabas hacer- dijo Tenten molesta – Pero me agrada la idea de que ellos se hagan pareja así que cuenten conmigo para ayudar en esta operación- dijo una decidida Tenten

-Me encanta este plan, es excelente- dijo Ino

-Yo aún tengo mis dudas sobre todo porque es un poco extraño que no nos hayan comentado nada- vio a Neji y luego a Sasuke- Pero si es para ayudar a mi amiga lo haré así que espero Neji tenga razón y esto funcione porque si Hinata vuelve a pasarlo mal, será culpa de ustedes- dijo Sakura seria

-Si eso pasa yo mismo le doy su merecido a Naruto por hacer a sufrir a mi hermana y me encargo de nunca vuelva pasar por ese dolor de nuevo- dijo serio y firme el Hyuga

-Entonces manos a la obra- dijeron entusiasmadas las tres chicas

-Hmp- conteste el Uchiha

Naruto y Hinata pagaron la comida, dejaron la propina y se pararon para irse de nuevo a la oficina y sin darse cuenta que unas mesas del fondo cerca de la entrada se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes que los observaba atentamente saliendo del lugar.

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno espero les guste este capítulo y quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo a esta humilde historia me han hecho muy feliz, por cierto quiero decirles que varias creen que Shion saldrá a darle un saldrá a darle un toque de telenovela (con un embarazo) sólo aclaro que no habrá bebé prohibido, es lo único que diré, gracias a todos por el apoyo.

Eliuska20: aquí está la continuación espero te guste este capitulo.

NaruHinaRyu: gracias por tu review y pues espero te guste este capítulo gracias por el apoyo y tus comentarios, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, espero no tardar mucho con la actualización, conforme pase la historia veremos que paso con ellos dos en el pasado.

AikoHina: espero te guste este capítulo y pues que lo hayas disfrutado tratare de actualizar pronto.

Luvi Hyuga U: ya se irá desarrollando más adelante sobre los sentimientos de Naruto y que piensa ella de momento vamos a trabajar de las relaciones entre ellos, después de todo debes recordar que no son los mejores amigos, espero te guste este capítulo.

Gracias por leer

Akime Maxwell


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento el retraso aquí está el capítulo cinco de esta historia espero les guste

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, está historia si es mi creación

Universo Alternativo

Los dejo con el capítulo cinco

* * *

Capítulo 5

Un chico rubio despertaba eran las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana de un sábado, estaba algo perezoso, con ojos aún cerrados se sentó a la orilla de la cama y comenzó a estirarse para quitarse la pereza y comenzar su jornada de ese día.

-Es increíble que me haya levantado tan temprano- suspiro resignado- Todo esto es culpa de Hinata- dijo el joven y con eso último se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño para alistarse e ir a la oficina, después de todo se tenía que reunir con su compañera de trabajo ese día.

Caminando por las calles se encontraba un joven rubio, iba a paso lento caminando tranquilamente sin mayor prisa cuando paso por un café unas calles antes del trabajo, entro decidido a comprar un café.

Terminando de hacer su pedido y pagando estaba cuando volteo su mirada a los postres y encontró rollos de canela y de repente recordó – _Son los favoritos de Hinata_ \- pensó el joven- Señorita me pone rollos de canela para llevar también por favor junto con los dos cafés- dijo feliz el joven, pago y tomo sus cosas y siguió su camino

A la entrada de la imponente empresa Hyuga, iba llegando

-Buenos días joven Namikaze- dijo el portero muy amable y con una sonrisa

-Buenos días- saludo contento el joven –Ya vino la Señorita Hyuga- dijo el joven al portero lo cual sonaba más a una pregunta, con la esperanza de haberle ganado.

-Pues si joven, la señorita Hinata está desde muy temprano pero es probable que en este momento este en el gimnasio.

-En el gimnasio- dijo el joven dudoso.

-Si joven, la señorita antes de empezar su jornada de trabajo viene temprano para ir al gimnasio, hace ejercicio y luego se pone a trabajar-contesto el portero muy amable.

-Bueno, gracias por decirme- dijo Naruto y se despidió del hombre con gesto con la mano y se dirigió al ascensor y presiono el botón del último nivel supongo que podía ir a ver si estaba la joven aún continuaba en el gimnasio.

Camino por el ancho pasillo hasta que llego a la puerta que decía sala de estar y posteriormente encontró la puerta que decía gimnasio, se acerco a la puerta para ver si encontraba a la joven y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta Hinata adentro con un short alicrado y un sostén deportivo pegándole con mucha energía a un saco de boxeo, lo hacía ver tan sencillo como si el saco tuviera plumas en lugar de la pesada arena, le pegaba con mucha fuerza y precisión como si estaba furiosa con alguien – _Sólo espero que no sea yo_ \- pensó el joven rubio, pero el joven se fijo en el atuendo de la joven el sostén deportivo hacia resaltar los obvio atributos de la joven que la verdad no pasaban desapercibidos por nadie y el short alicrado se pegaba perfecto a su figura marcando las zonas correctas para hacer resaltar sus muslos y su trasero – Se ve delicioso- suspiro el rubio – Y ahora resulta que soy un pervertido debería irme, mejor observo un rato – decidió quedarse un rato al final

Mientras tanto Hinata le daba con todas sus fuerzas al saco de boxeo estaba molesta porque, era simple había recibido una llamada, para ser más especifico un mensaje en su contestadora que la había puesto de muy mal humor, razón por la cual estaba desquitando toda su furia con el saco de boxeo- Desgraciado, cómo se atreve, después de tanto tiempo aún me sigue molestando – gruño la joven molesta mientras le continuaba pegando al saco de boxeo – Es un imbécil, ojalá me lo encuentre, porque le daré su merecido- dijo la joven furiosa, mientras le pegaba - ¡ESTÚPIDO TONERI!- grito Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, mientras le pegaba al saco de boxeo destruyéndolo y mientras se quedo respirando agitadamente viendo lo que había hecho

-Oye eso se llama destrucción de la propiedad privada- entro Naruto donde estaba, Hinata dio un respingo y se pudo nerviosa

- _Por Dios me habrá oído, espero que no_ **-** pensó la joven aterrada –Buenos días Hinata – contesto el joven muy sonriente

-Buenos días Naruto…-dijo nerviosa la joven –Acabas de llegar- pregunto temerosa la chica de ojos perlados

-De hecho llegue justo a tiempo para ver como acabaste con el pobre saco, definitivamente no quisiera hacerte enojar puedes ser cruel- dijo el joven, mientras que Hinata suspiraba aliviada de que no hubiera escuchado sus quejas – _Al parecer se alegro al saber que no me di cuenta de nada pero debo averiguar quién era ese tal Toneri y porque Hinata estaba tan molesta_ \- pensó seriamente el rubio, la verdad es que al oír el nombre del sujeto y ver con que fuerza ataco el saco de boxeo no hizo más que ponerse furioso y le da curiosidad por saber quién es pero obvio no se lo iba a preguntar

Hinata dio un tremendo suspiro- Bueno perdón no me levante con el pie derecho está mañana, creo que ya lo notaste –dijo la joven con una risa nerviosa

-Bueno te espero abajo, para que nos pongamos a trabajar- dijo el joven y salió del lugar dejándola sola con sus pensamientos

-Menos mal por un momento pensé que me escucho decir el nombre de Toneri, eso hubiera sido un problema- suspiro Hinata y se fue a las duchas para bañarse y cambiarse e ir a trabajar.

Hinata entro en la oficina – Perdón por el retraso- dijo la joven y sintió un olor a canela delicioso y vio al rubio con una sonrisa indicándole que era el olor que acababa de sentir- Son rollos de canela- dijo la joven emocionada

-Así es también traje café para poder iniciar bien la mañana y acabar luego los pendientes y no salir tan noche de aquí.

-No te preocupes no es tanto lo que tenemos que hacer, debemos preparar el informe que le daremos el jueves a Neji, sobre el avance del proyecto, ya que el viernes no era opción para nada, poco falto para que hubiera día libre- dijo Hinata

-Ustedes tienen planes para la despedida de soltera de Tenten- pregunto Naruto

-Si iremos a un club Tenten ha reservado zona VIP, y nos amenazo para no faltar- dijo Hinata

-Eso es propio de Tenten- dijo Naruto con una risa a la que Hinata solo sonrió

-Tienes razón ustedes tengo entendido solo irán a beber sin nada de strippers- dijo Hinata

-Si Neji no quiere, le dije que una despedida no es una sin strippers y pues no es justo, algunos merecemos divertidos- soltó el joven pero después al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo- Bueno… No significa que necesitemos…Lo que quiero decir es…- Naruto estaba apenado y tratando de salir de ese rio cuando oye la carcajada de Hinata –Oye no te rías- dijo serio Naruto

-Lo lamento… No era mi intención pero eso me parece tan propio de ti aunque, la verdad me parece un poco aburrido que mi hermano haya tomado esa decisión- dijo finalmente Hinata sonriendo

-Normalmente las mujeres lo ven mal, ¿Por qué no piensas así?- pregunto curioso Naruto

-Si confías en la pareja y no te ha dado motivo de mal trato no creo que haya problema en cuanto a que hayan strippers en la fiesta, además no es como que vaya a tener sexo o algo así pero supongo que eso paso cuando un hombre se enamora y no tiene ojos más que para su novia o en este caso prometida- dijo Hinata – Tenten es tan afortunada- dijo con aire soñador la joven peliazul

-No exageres, tu también encontraras a esa persona especial – dijo Naruto, pero al ver a la joven se dio cuenta que se puso triste

-No tengo suerte, en ese tema del amor ya me di por vencida- dijo seria y triste la joven

-Hinata… yo lo lamento no quería, se que por mi…- Hinata la interrumpió

-No lo digo por ti no te preocupes es simplemente que en ese tema siempre he tenido muy mala suerte- dijo Hinata, pero eso no importa sigamos trabajando y volvió a sonreír la joven

-Hinata… Está bien- dijo Naruto – _Tengo el presentimiento que ese tal Toneri tiene algo que ver, ahora más que nunca debo saber quién es ese sujeto_ \- pensó el joven

Cuatro horas después

-Fue buena idea pedir pizza, así pudimos terminar y con tiempo de sobra para disfrutar del sábado y lo que queda el fin de semana- dijo el joven

-Si ya podemos irnos eso es bueno – se levanto la joven para salir de la oficina pero Naruto la agarro del brazo -¿Qué sucede Naruto?- pregunto la joven

-Hinata, vamos por un helado, sí- dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa

-Me parece una excelente idea- dijo la joven peliazul muy feliz.

Salieron de la oficina y se fueron caminando buscando una heladería

-Oye ¿Por qué nunca andas en carro?- pregunto Naruto al ver que Hinata siempre andaba a pie

-Es más fácil caminar y además el metro no esta lejas ni del trabajo ni de la casa, aparte es bueno para el ambiente- dijo Hinata

-Ya veo, interesante tu punto de vista- dijo Naruto

Llegaron a la heladería pidieron sus helados y se sentaron un unas mesitas afuera del local para platicar y reír un poco, desde aquella escapada a comer se estaban haciendo más cercanos y se empezaban a llevar mejor y comenzaban a forjar las bases de una amistad, lo cual era bueno para ambos.

-Bueno creo que ya debo irme- dijo Hinata

-Hinata… espero ya no estes de mal humor, te ves más linda con una sonrisa- dijo el joven rubio

Hinata se sonrojo- Gracias Naruto, la verdad que me hizo bien y no te preocupes ya estoy de mejor humor- dijo feliz la joven peliazul

-Nos vemos el lunes- dijo el joven rubio

\- Hasta el lunes…- se dio la vuelta y susurro- Naruto-kun- se fue al lado contrario hacia su casa

Naruto llego a su departamento y al llegar a la puerta encontró algo interesante

-Mas te vale que sea importante lo que tengas que decirme, tengo cita con Sakura en media hora- dijo Sasuke con un tono molesto

Naruto abrió la puerta de su departamento –Pasa adelante, no te preocupes no creo que te tome mucho tiempo- dijo el joven rubio entro el Uchiha detrás de él y se sentó en la sala.

-Sasuke dime la verdad ¿Quién es Toneri?-dijo de un solo Naruto

Sasuke estaba asombrado ante la pregunto – _Será que Hinata le contó, no es posible_ \- ¿Qué sabes de él?- pregunto Sasuke un poco temeroso

-Nada, por eso te estoy preguntando teme, dime ¿Quién es él?- dijo Naruto un poco desesperado

-Naruto no me corresponde a mi decirte ¿Quién es él?, pero puedo darte su nombre completo es Toneri Otsutsuki, es todo lo que puedo decirte sobre él- dijo Sasuke serio

-Teme, necesito más información pero el nombre completo es algo, aunque me suena- dijo Naruto

-Es familia lejana de los Hyuga, tienen el mismo descendiente básicamente, es todo lo que te diré, dobe- dijo Sasuke.

-Está bien no importa- dijo Naruto

Sasuke se puso de pie – Debes esperar a que Hinata te lo diga si quieres saberlo- dijo Sasuke- Me voy, nos vemos el lunes – salió de la casa de su amigo y se fue a la cita con su novia

En la casa de Hinata

Hinata marco un número de teléfono y contestaron- Sakura, necesito hablar contigo- dijo la joven

-Hinata puede ser mañana es que ahora tengo una cita con Sasuke- kun- dijo Sakura

-Si claro puede esperar, puedes venir mañana a mi casa como a las diez de la mañana- dijo Hinata

\- Claro Hinata, nos vemos mañana- colgó el teléfono

Naruto estaba sentado en su estudio con la computadora encendida buscando información de una persona especifica puso en el buscador Toneri Otsutsuki y al ver la información, abrió los ojos sorprendidos – No puede ser- dijo el joven

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Ódienme por dejarlo en este momento pero les juro que es importante ya veremos que hizo Toneri en el siguiente lamento haberme tardado en actualizar y espero les gusto quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews

Eliuska20: Gracias por tu apoyo espero te haya gustado el capítulo

Snow White Lu: Espero te guste el capítulo y dejame un review

NaruHinaRyu: espero te parezca el capítulo y gracias por tu review siempre me motivan ojalá sigas disfrutanto de la historia

Daniela hervar: espero te guste este capitulo

Marcelaporras: espero te guste este capítulo y pues sigas leyendo y disfrutando mi historia

Nana: aquí está la continuación y bueno no es la aparición física de Toneri pero ya lo mencionamos

Hasta Pronto

Akime Maxwell


	6. Chapter 6

Hola

Queridos lectores. Lamento el retraso aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, mi retraso es porque me caí, nada grave pero no me ha dejado concentrarme, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, está historia si es mi creación

Universo Alternativo

* * *

Capítulo 6

Naruto después de poner el buscador Toneri Otsutsuki aparecieron fotos de un joven alto, de cabello blanco, piel pálida y ojos azules, quien aparecía en diferentes fotos, en su mayoría de traje pero también vio unas con ropa casual – Aquí esta Hinata- vio Naruto fotos de ambos dando un paseo, tomados de la mano y saliendo a cenar, continuo bajando y encontró las noticias relacionadas tanto a él como a Hinata – La heredera de la familia Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, se compromete con el Duque de Devonshire Toneri Otsutsuki, la pareja lleva dos años saliendo y recién se comprometieron en febrero de dos mil catorce – Eso fue el año pasado, pero Hinata no lleva anillo de compromiso significa que algo paso entre ellos y rompieron la relación- razono Naruto al analizar lo que leía y al ver que en este momento Hinata no había cambiado su apellido ni tenía ningún anillo de compromiso, mucho menos alianza de matrimonio, el rubio puso en el buscador con suerte –Hinata Hyuga rompe compromiso con Toneri Otsutsuki- tecleo Naruto en el buscador – Espero me de más pistas sobre lo que paso con Hinata- dijo el rubio esperando que cargara las páginas.

En la pantalla aparecieron un montón de links en los cuales contenía los titulares cada uno con un tema diferente que deba lugar a la especulación y difamación, como por ejemplo: Heredera Hyuga caza fortunas solo interesada en el Duque de Devonshire, para obtener título de nobleza, Hinata Hyuga engaño con Sabaku no Gaara, Duque de Bedford, y aparece junto a la nota de espectáculos aparecía una foto de ambos tomando el café y riendo- Esto es ridículo, ya no saben que inventar cualquiera que Hinata necesita de un título noble para sobresalir, lo cual quien tuviera dos dedos de frente sabría que es cierto- dijo Naruto irritado, por cada cosa que leía – Aunque por otro lado me sorprende que Gaara conoce a Hinata – dijo Naruto. Y continuo viendo todo lo que aparecía en relación al tema el cual fue muy popular en el momento

-Esto no puede ser cierto, debo preguntarle a Neji, él es el único que me puede decir la verdad, esto es un montón de chismes y mentiras- dijo Naruto serio y apagando la computadora. Naruto suspiro – Al parecer esta pequeña búsqueda me dejo con más dudas que respuestas, fue una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Naruto resignado ante el resultado de su pequeña búsqueda.

El domingo en el departamento de Hinata

Tocan el timbre y Hinata se para a abrir a la puerta –Sakura, pasa adelante- se pone a un lado y deja entrar a la joven pelirosa

-Lamento llegar tarde Hinata, pase comprando café y postres para acompañar- dijo con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa la joven peliazul

-Muy bien de que querías hablar dime- pregunto la joven

-Recibí un mensaje de Toneri-dijo seria la peliazul

-¡TONERI! ¿Cuándo paso esto?- dijo exaltada la joven pelirosa

-Fue el viernes en el transcurso del día, me dejo un mensaje en la contestadora no lo he borrado, esperando poder ponértelo- dijo Hinata.

Encendió la contestadora e inicio la voz de la contestadora indicando que tenía un mensaje nuevo y dio inicio la grabación – Hinata ¿Cómo estás? Me imagino que con mucho trabajo en el empresa de tu familia, sé que te estás preguntando porque te estoy dejando este mensaje, primero para ofrecerte una disculpa por todo lo que paso sé que nuestra ruptura no fue fácil y estuvo rodeado de mucha cobertura mediática y posiblemente se dijeron cosas que no se sentían y se dieron malos entendidos – Si como no- dijo Hinata de manera sarcástica- Sé que no me crees pero todo lo que te dijeron de mí no era cierto, son solo rumores de gente envidiosa que no quería que fuéramos felices pero Hime quiero que sepas que nada de eso era cierto, sé que no puedo pedir que confíes en mí nuevamente, pero espero algún día podamos ser amigos… Por cierto dentro de unos días estaré en Tokio, para ver asuntos que conciernen a tu familia y a la mía, espero hagas especio en tu ocupada agenda para poder platicar y arreglar esta situación, recuerda que es nuestro destino estar juntos, cuídate y nos vemos pronto Hinata- termino el mensaje

-Eso es aterrador- dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa

-Lo hace solo para asustar aunque no me ha dejado tranquila con eso de asuntos pendientes entre nuestras familias, de seguro se refiere al compromiso- dijo resignada la peliazul- Lo que no sabe es la sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando ya no tenga el apoyo de mi padre, es tonto si cree que me va a chantajear con eso- dijo una decidida Hinata

-Supongo que tienes razón, sólo espero que esta situación no se complica, no quiero que sufras nuevamente Hinata- dijo Sakura preocupada por su amiga

-No te preocupes ya no soy la misma de hace cinco años, además que ahora todo es diferente no me dejare doblegar ni intimidar por él así que todo saldrá bien- dijo decidida Hinata

-Espero tengas razón- murmuro Sakura

Al día siguiente.

En la oficina de Neji.

-Espero tengas una buena razón para citarme tan temprano… Naruto- dijo Neji serio viendo al rubio parado frente a él

-Neji, sé que tú eres el único que me puede ayudar ¿Quién es Toneri Otsutsuki?- pregunto Naruto sin rodeos

-¿Cómo sabes sobre él?-pregunto Neji desconcertado

-No sé nada de él, simplemente el sábado sin querer escuche a Hinata furiosa gritar el nombre de Toneri mientras ella destruía el saco de boxeo del gimnasio- dijo Naruto sin más

-Así que ella fue la que destruyo el saco de boxeo, eso significa que de verdad algo está por ocurrir- dijo Neji serio

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién es Toneri Otsutsuki?- dijo Naruto desesperado a ver que cada vez la situación y todo lo referente a ese sujeto era todo un misterio.

-Si sabes que espiar a mi hermana estuvo mal- dijo serio Neji, Naruto se sudo frio ante tal afirmación- Pero no te culpo no creo que haya sido un accidente y ya Sasuke me contó que le preguntaste por ese sujeto y sé que con lo persistente que eres no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te lo digo- dijo Neji resignado

-Tienes mucha razón- dijo Naruto sonriente

-Bueno te lo diré… pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a mi hermana de lo contrario me mataría si se entera, pues Toneri Otsutsuki, era el prometido de mi hermana hasta hace año y medio atrás, es un noble, Duque de Devonshire, para ser más especifico, de hecho los Otsutsuki, y los Hyuga, somos familiares lejanos descendemos de la misma persona, pero eso no significa que seamos parientes ellos vienen de otro lado de la familia y claro nosotros de otro, pero ese no es el punto; la cuestión es que desde el momento que anunciaron el compromiso, pues fue un furor para la prensa, después de todo se trata de un duque que se casaba si con alguien importante pero que no poseía título de nobleza al final, muchas personas trataron de sabotear la relación, hasta que una lo logró, al parecer el infeliz engaño a mi hermana, con la patética excusa que como ella no le daba lo que quería, lo tuvo que buscar en otro lado- dijo Neji furioso

- _Me alegra que Hinata no se haya entregado a un idiota como él, porque sino juro que lo mato, bueno pero que estoy pensando ella no es nada mío_ \- pensó Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño y se mostraba confundido sobre lo que estaba pensando.

-Pero…sé que algo más paso- dijo Neji serio

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto preocupado el rubio

-Es cierto que alguien intervino en la felicidad de ellos, pero no creo que solo haya sido eso, Hinata nunca quiere hablar de eso y pues no sabemos qué paso, pero para que mi hermana haya quedado destrozada, eso es motivo suficiente para odiar al sujeto- dijo Neji molesto

-Ya veo, bueno pero entonces crees que algo haya pasado para poner a Hinata furiosa- dijo preocupado el rubio

-Lo que yo creo es que algo ha hecho que ha puesto de malas a Hinata, pero no podemos saber con certeza que es, además Hinata nunca va a hablar de eso después de todo no es mucho de ir contando sus problemas a los demás- termino Neji- Sólo espero que no aparezca por aquí ese sujeto porque le voy a dar la paliza de su vida- dijo un serio Neji

-Bueno gracias por contármelo, sé que no debo decir nada y no te preocupes no lo haré y si aparece ten por seguro que te ayudaré a darle la paliza de su vida- dijo Naruto –Nadie hace sufrir a Hinata y se sale con la suya- dijo un furioso rubio

-Oye Naruto parece que te gusta mi hermana- dijo Neji con un tono sepulcral

Naruto sudo frío y se pudo nervioso- No Neji, que cosas dices Hinata es mi amiga y lo único que me importa es su bienestar y que nadie le haga daño.

Neji se tiro una carcajada- Claro lo que digas Naruto, pero la verdad… no me molestaría tenerte como cuñado- dijo Neji con una sonrisa

Naruto se sonrojo y volteo su rostro, la verdad que Neji lo tomo por sorpresa con esa revelación

-Será mejor que me vaya, muchas gracias has sido de gran ayuda- dijo Naruto despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo de la oficina de Neji

-Me pregunto ¿Qué querrá Toneri Otsutsuki? Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- dijo Neji

Naruto llego a su oficina y se sentó aún procesando todo lo que Neji le contó aunque aún habían cosas inconclusas, pero al menos es una información un poco más certera de lo que encontró en internet, pero si Neji dice que Hinata no contó toda la versión de la historia y algo que les oculto, lo más seguro es que es cierto, después de todo Neji Hyuga es un genio y es casi imposible engañarlo, lo cual deja una gran duda que fue en realidad lo que ocasiono el rompimiento del compromiso, la otra mujer o algo más.

Hinata se asomo por la ventana –Buenos días Naruto- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Hinata-dijo Naruto serio y desanimado

-Naruto sucede algo, te noto como decaído- dijo preocupada la chica peliazul

-No es nada –sonrió de manera sincera el rubio

-Bueno no me convences pero si tu lo dices está bien debemos trabajar recuerda que debemos dar el adelanto el jueves para Neji- dijo la peliazul

-Sí, vamos a trabajar- dijo el rubio con mucho entusiasmo

- _Esto es raro, Naruto nunca se emociona tanto por trabajar debió pasar algo, espero no sea nada grave_ \- pensó la joven

Trabajaron preparando la preparación de la presentación de los avances para Neji y para presentarlo el jueves

El jueves en la oficina de Neji

-Bien y así concluye la presentación- termino Naruto

Neji se quedo observando a ambos, tanto Hinata, como Naruto estaban nerviosos esperando la respuesta de Neji, ya que después de todo es muy exigente, no por nada es el representante de Hiashi Hyuga en su ausencia

-Buen trabajo Hinata, Naruto- dijo finalmente

Naruto sonrió mientras Hinata suspiraba de alivio

-Muchas gracias Neji-niisan- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – Espera perdón Neji-sa…-Neji interrumpió lo que iba a decir

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme así no soy tu superior, ni mucho menos padre-dijo Neji serio

-Está bien- dijo Hinata sonriendo- Exageras hermano, no tiene nada de malo- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-Claro que no exagero- dijo Neji desesperado

-Bueno podemos dar por terminada la reunión de hoy, por cierto mañana es un día muy especial, así que tienen la tarde libre- dijo Neji

-De verdad, que emoción podré ir linda a la fiesta – dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras pensaba en que se iba a poner para mañana en la noche

-¿Qué pasa mañana?-pregunto Naruto desconcertado al ver a Hinata tan emocionada por algo que al parecer el debería saber también

En eso alguien abrió la puerta y entro a la oficina- Mañana es la despedida de soltero de Neji y claro Tenten con las chicas harán lo mismo- dijo un joven pelirrojo de ojos turquesa- Espero que no hayan cambiado los jóvenes- dijo el joven

Hinata salto a su encuentro y lo abrazo- Tanto tiempo sin verte Gaara-kun- dijo contenta la joven de ojos perla

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Hinata-chan- contesto el joven pelirrojo y correspondiendo el

-Tan puntual como siempre- dijo Neji

-Claro abrazo

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Gaara- dijo Naruto serio al ver la muestra de afecto de Hinata hacia él – _con que Gaara-kun, eso sí es nuevo_ \- pensó Naruto celoso

-No me iba a perder este evento tan importante- dijo Gaara sonriendo

-No sabía que conocías a Naruto, Gaara-kun- dijo Hinata sorprendida de que ambos jóvenes se conozcan

-Naruto y yo nos conocimos en la universidad pero esa es otra historia- dijo Gaara

-y tu ¿De dónde conoces a Hinata, Gaara?- pregunto algo celoso el rubio

-Pues nos conocimos a través de…-Gaara volteo a ver a Hinata, como esperando su aprobación pero a joven la interrumpió- Lo conocí porque estuve comprometida con el Duque de Devonshire, Toneri Otsutsuki, como ambos se conocen por ser parte del mismo circulo entonces nos presentaron y nos hicimos amigos- dijo Hinata seria

-Hinata…-dijo Naruto un poco triste

-Por cierto Hinata, Toneri me pregunto por ti- dijo Gaara captando la atención del rubio y del castaño presentes

-Me lo imagine, Toneri se contacto conmigo, mejor dicho me dejo un mensaje en mi contestadora, en horas de trabajo muy conveniente si me lo permites- dijo Hinata algo molesta- En fin, dice que viene a Tokio dentro de unos días me dijo que para discutir un asunto importante para su familia y para la mía- dijo Hinata secamente

-Ese desgraciado viene, que quiere hablar con nosotros ni se piense que dejare que te vayas con el- dijo Neji furioso

-Hermano cálmate, no sabemos qué quiere y además ni loca me voy con él no me interesa- dijo Hinata

-Toneri Otsutsuki, esto no puede ser bueno- murmuro Naruto mientras veía a Hinata tratando de calmar a Neji por la reciente noticia.

* * *

Hola

Aquí termina el capitulo 6 espero les haya gustado y pues que lo disfruten lamento la tardanza como explique arriba no fue mi intención veremos que pasa y ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo

Akime Maxwell

Contestando sus reviews

daniela hervar: gracias por tu fiel lectura espero no te decepcione este capítulo

aliuska20: espero no te decepciones el capítulo y te haya gustado

marcelaporras: gracias por el apoyo espero te guste el capítulo y sigas leyendo

NaruHinaRyu: bueno creo que tu imaginación no estaba tan equivocada espero te haya gustado este capítulo gracias por tu review y espero sigas leyendo esta historia

Luvi hyuga U: espero te guste la continuación y sobre todo que te siga pareciendo interesante


	7. Chapter 7

Hola

Bueno muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, lamento el retraso he tenido complicaciones a nivel del trabajo y académico también así que bueno las disculpas por eso espero este capítulo lo pueda compensar.

-Hola- dialogo

- _Hola_ \- pensamientos

Capítulo Siete

-No es justo Hinata-chan- se quejaba un rubio de ojos azules.

-Son los privilegios de tener a una cuñada tan alegre y divertida como Tenten- contesto la Hyuga con guiñándole el ojo al rubio y haciéndolo rabiar.

-Yo quería ir a ese club pero Neji solo quiere ir a beber u pasar un rato calmado, no es justo- suspiro con resignación el joven - Oye Hinata- chan…Puedo ir con ustedes a la fiesta- dijo Naruto con una mirada suplicante.

-Lo siento Naruto, no se puede, después de todo es despedida de soltera, solo chicas permitidas – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Se abrió la puerta de la oficina y entra una rubia de cabello largo –Hinata Hyuga, he venido por ti- dijo Ino.

-Ya voy de salida calma- contesto la peliazul.

Ino volteo a ver al rubio que estaba en la oficina de su amiga- Hola Naruto- volteo a ver a Hinata – debemos ir recuerda que prometiste dejarme arreglarte para verte divina quien sabe tal vez conozcas al amor de tu vida esta noche – dijo emocionada Ino, en ese momento presto atención a la conversación de las dos mujeres ya que no le agrado para nada que Hinata se arreglará para conseguir a un chico de un club.

-Ino ya hablamos de eso… Te dijo que iba a dejar que me arreglaras pero no iba a conseguir novio, es más tu sabes bien que soy bien sin gracia- dijo Hinata resignada.

-Odio que te menosprecies no te das cuenta de los atributos que tienes, tus ojos son raros, únicos en su tipo, tienes un cabello hermoso, tus piernas están bien torneadas y en tacones se ven geniales y tu busto, tienes uno bien genereso- describió Ino muy satisfecha.

-Ino… No digas eso- exclamo una alterada y roja Hinata.

-No puede culpar por decir la verdad- dijo Ino y miro fijamente a Naruto, decidió jugar un poco- Naruto… si o no tengo razón, Hinata es muy hermosa verdad- dijo Ino con una sonrisa picara y al terminar de decir eso Naruto se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

- _Hinata es hermosa y muy atractiva, pero no puedo decir eso, creerá que soy un pervertido o que estaba escuchando platicas que no debo_ \- mientras Naruto se debatía en su mente que debía decir, Hinata se había puesto más roja ya que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto en ese lugar.

-Hinata es muy hermosa- dijo Naruto sonrojado antes sus palabras, Hinata al oírlas solo pudo ponerse roja como un tomate.

- _Naruto-kun cree que soy hermosa_ \- pensó una avergonzada Hinata al borde del desmayo.

-Ves que tengo razón- tomo del brazo a la peliazul- Vamonos debemos arreglarnos acuérdate que debemos llegar antes al lugar, Tenten dijo que nos quería puntuales que nos iba a matar si llegábamos un minuto tarde- dijo Ino llevando a la joven peliazul hacia la puerta.

-Adios Naruto –se despidió Hinata saliendo de la oficina.

-Adios Hinata- dijo Naruto – _Debo convencer que a los chicos de ir a ese club, no voy a permitir que Hinata conozco a un mal nacido en ese lugar_ \- y con ese pensamiento Naruto salió de la oficina para irse a preparar a la casa para la despedida de Neji y poder convencer a todos de ir al club Akatsuki – Por suerte tengo un as bajo la manga- sonrió y salió hacia su departamento.

En el Club Akatsuki, en la mesa VIP.

-Bienvenida a la soltera más guapa Tenten- grito una emocionada Ino.

-Gracias por estar aquí saludo a sus amigas – dijo Tenten mientras sonreía y saludaba a sus amigas.

Atrás de ella apareció una chica con cabello rubio y ojos verde azulado, algo mayor y atrás venia una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros.

-Temari-san, Matsuri-chan-dijo una emocionada Hinata y corrió a abrazar a las recién llegadas – Gaara-kun, no me dijo que venían tan pronto, si no hubiéramos ido por ustedes al aeropuerto- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-De hecho queríamos que fuera una sorpresa después de todo hace mucho tiempo que nos vemos todas- dijo Temari emocionada.

-Que alegría verlas a todas- dijo Matsuri tomando haciendo una reverencia y tomando asiento.

-Yo propongo un brindis, ya que estamos todas reunidas por Tenten, quien inicia esta nueva etapa de la vida, amiga te deseamos todo lo mejor y disfruta esta despedida… Por favor todas levanten sus copas- dijo Sakura emocionada – Por Tenten… Salud-choco las copas con sus amigas.

-Salud- dijeron todas muy emocionadas y chocaron las copas.

Las chicas comenzaron a platicar muy animadas y a beber conforme se iba llenando el lugar.

En el bar Konoha.

-Veo que ya todos estamos aquí- dijo Neji al ver a Naruto llegar junto a Sasuke.

-Propongo un brindis, por Neji, que ahora que se pone la soga al cuello, no se arrepienta de su decisión- dijo Sai.

-Muy gracioso Sai- dijo Neji un poco serio.

Todos levantaron sus botellas de cerveza- Por Neji- comentaron todos mientras chocaban las botellas.

-Yo sigo diciendo que no deberíamos de hacer esto, hasta las chicas se están divirtiendo- dijo Naruto quejándose.

-Ya cállate dobe- dijo Sasuke desesperado - Las chicas solo iban ir a tomar y pasar un rato chismeando y planeando cosas de la boda- dijo Sasuke.

-Teme, te puedo asegurar que harán todo menos pasar solo chismeando, después de todo el bar Akatsuki, es el lugar de moda en la ciudad y eso que es visitado por varias personas importantes así como también, un par de gente extraña- dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué dijiste dobe?- dijo serio el Uchiha.

-Lo que oíste las chicas están en el bar Akatsuki- dijo Naruto serio.

-No puede ser- dijo Neji- Tenten dijo que irían a una disco a bailar.

-Al parecer movieron influencias en el bar, para poder entrar y lo han logrado- dijo Naruto.

-No puede ser tienen idea de cuantos hombres pervertidos llegan a ese lugar- dijo Neji.

-Y eso no es todo- dijo Naruto - Ino le dijo a Hinata que está noche podría conocer al amor de su vida en ese bar- dijo serio Naruto.

-¡QUÉ!- gritaron exaltados Neji y Sasuke.

-No podemos permitir eso, debemos ir a ese lugar para vigilarlas- dijo un furioso Neji.

-Pero no podemos entrar necesitamos reserva y pase especial y a esta hora a de estar lleno y ya no ha de haber espacio- dijo Sasuke.

-Pues es su día de suerte mi primo Nagato es dueño del lugar estoy seguro que nos dejara entrar, y no me extrañaría que así lograron entrar las chicas- dijo Naruto.

-Qué estamos esperando vamos –dijo Neji.

-Bueno supongo que yo también debo ir para cuidar a Ino- dijo Sai resignado levantándose siguiendo a sus amigos.

-Tenias que armar alboroto innecesario – dijo Gaara viendo a Naruto.

-La verdad que a mí me molesto que Ino le hiciera ese comentario a Hinata, pero como no soy nada de ella no puedo reclamar en cambio aquellos dos celosos sobreprotectores son perfectos para mis propósitos- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Esto se pondrá interesante- dijo Gaara analizando las palabras de su amigo rubio, mientras salía siguiendo a los demás.

En la entrada del Club Akatsuki

Un hombre alto de cabello anaranjado vestido de negro y con lentes negro, los detiene a la entrada –Nombre, por favor- dijo el hombre de traje negro

-Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo el rubio

-Naruto…eres tu- el hombre de lentes negro se los quito

-Yahiko, que bueno verte- dijo un alegre Naruto y le dio un apretón de manos –quito la barra de división –Pasen por favor, ya Nagato había avisado que vendrías –dijo un sonriente Yahiko

-Gracias- dijo Naruto

-Por cierto Naruto, las amigas de tu prima Karin están bien buenas y son la sensación allá adentro- dijo Yahiko

Todos los chicos salieron corriendo para ver a qué se refería Yahiko.

-Al parecer esto se pondrá interesante- dijo Gaara mientras seguía a los demás que salieron corriendo.

-Naruto, cuando veas a Karin dile que está muerta por hacer esto- dijo Neji muy molesto.

Y al entrar se quedaron con la boca abierta las chicas todas paradas en la barra bailando y animando el lugar, y claro era obvio que estaban pasadas de copas.

-UN APLAUSO PARA TODAS LAS CHICAS SOLTERAS- grito el DJ, mientras las chicas terminaban de bailar y comenzaban a bajar de la barra- Muchas Felicidades a Tenten Ama que está en una despedida de soltera.

-WUJU-gritaron sus amigas de la emoción.

Naruto observo a Hinata y se quedo con la boca abierta la verdad que se veía hermosa Ino había hecho un buen trabajo, Hinata llevaba un pantalón pegado que hacia resaltar sus piernas torneadas, una camisa tubo blanca, un saco negro, el cabello suelto con ondas y zapatos de tacón negro –WOW-dijo Naruto- Simplemente perfecta.

Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido –Temari, Matsuri, se puede saber que están haciendo- dijo Gaara serio.

-Nos estamos divirtiendo que no ves Gaara- dijo Temari.

-Gaara-kun, sólo estábamos bailando- dijo una tímida Matsuri.

En eso mientras Hinata bajaba de la barra un tipo alto fornido se acerco a ella –Nena te gustaría bailar- dijo con una voz ronca y aterradora.

-No gracias contesto educadamente- Hinata dio la vuelta, pero antes de poder irse el tipo le tomo del brazo – Oye me lastimas- le dijo la peliazul –Nadie me rechaza, nena- dijo el hombre –Pues lo siento, no salgo con imbéciles- Y le pego un puñetazo y le salió sangre en la nariz.

-Mujer del demonio- se paro y le iba a pegar pero alguien lo detuvo- Que no escuchaste que la señorita dijo que no, idiota- y le dio un puñetazo y una patada y lo dejo noqueado en el suelo.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí Hinata- dijo el joven y al verlo bien se dio cuenta que era Naruto.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Salieron del lugar ante la atenta vista de Neji- Al menos algo bueno salió de esto- sonrió el joven Hyuga.

Caminando en las calles de Tokio.

-Nunca más vuelvo a salir de fiesta con las chicas, fue una locura- dijo Hinata.

-No creo que haya sido tan malo- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

\- La verdad no pero, siempre he sido más chica de ver películas en la casa o al cine, ir a parques, tomar café, ir a carnavales, no de hacer vida nocturna, puede parecerte anticuado, pero es lo que me gusta- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Para ser honesta me alegro que disfrute de cosas más sencillas y a veces tener vida nocturna no es bueno- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata estaba parada afuera de su departamento ya que Naruto insistió en dejarla frente a su casa- Gracias por acompañarme Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas Noches Hinata- dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la frente, el cual puso roja a la joven- Que descanses – dijo Naruto mientras se iba.

-Buenas Noches Naruto-kun- suspiro Hinata mientras se quedo pensando en el beso que le dio el rubio.

Espero les guste este capítulo y a los que se preocuparon por mi salud gracias ya estoy mejor

eliuska 20: tarde mucho pero aquí esta la continuación

marcelaporras: espero este te haya gustado

Luvi hyuga: ya se acerca el momento que llegue Toneri y espero te guste

daniela hervar: bueno ojala te guste este capítulo y a ver que pasa ahora con nuestros protagonistas

1984 adrian: gracias por el apoyo ojalá te guste este capítulo

NaruHinaRyu: espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo y viendo un poco más el rol de los personajes

Abrazos y Besos.

Akime Maxwell.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola

Queridos lectores. Lamento el retraso aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, no me justificare porque hoy si me retraso ha sido enorme, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, está historia si es mi creación

Universo Alternativo

Capítulo 8

Acostada en la cama, suena una alarma – Que bueno que es sábado- dijo Hinata –apago la alarma, se levanto de la cama y se estiro y se metió a la ducha.

Mientras tanto en las concurridas calles de Tokio.

Un rubio de ojos azules, caminaba por la concurrida ciudad con café y con una bolsa de rollos de canela – Hinata- suspiro e inicio a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior desde el paseo, hasta su despedida.

Inicia Flashback

 _-Buenas Noches Hinata- dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la frente, el cual puso roja a la joven- Que descanses – dijo Naruto mientras se iba_

 _-Buenas Noches Naruto-kun- suspiro Hinata mientras se quedo pensando en el beso que le dio el rubio._

Fin Flashback

- _Creo que no hay duda ahora… Hinata me gusta_ \- pensaba el joven mientras se dirigía a la casa de la peliazul para darle una sorpresa.

En el departamento de Hinata. En la cocina.

-Necesito ir al supermercado- cerró la puerta de la refrigeradora, mientras sacaba el jamón y el queso que había –Necesitaré más que este sándwich para llenarme, sonó el timbre –Qué raro no recuerdo que alguien vaya a venir.

Del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ojalá este en casa y no haya salido- dijo Naruto un poco impaciente al ver que Hinata no le abría la puerta.

Hinata viendo la mirilla -¿Qué hace Naruto-kun aquí?, se ve tan guapo- pero que digo debo abrirle- ¿Quién es?

Desde el otro lado de la puerta –Hinata soy yo Naruto, abre por favor- le contesto el rubio.

-Buenos días Hinata-dijo el rubio sonriente al ver a la peliazul abrirle la puerta de su departamento.

-Buenos días Naruto- dijo Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – Pasa- dijo Hinata y se hizo a un lado para que Naruto pudiera entrar a su casa.

-Sé que te preguntaras que hago aquí, bueno como sabía que no ibas a ir a trabajar hoy y además imagine que no habías desayunado, decidí traerte un café con rollos de canela – dijo Naruto mientras le entregaba las cosas que le llevaba.

Hinata se le ilumino los ojos – No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí, me has salvado la vida, literal, ya que no tenía mucho para comer, hasta estaba pensando que iba a buscar comida- dijo con un sonrisa –Muchas gracias Naruto- dijo la joven.

-De nada – contesto con una sonrisa la joven – _Tiene una hermosa sonrisa-_ pensó el joven – Además se me ocurrió una brillante idea, ya que anoche la pasaste muy mal por ese tipo tan desagradable que te encontraste, pensé que merecías ser compensada por eso, vengo a invitarte al parque de diversiones que ha venido a la ciudad –dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa.

-Naruto, es una genial idea- dijo Hinata muy emocionada – Sólo deja que me arregle, y salimos te parece – dijo Hinata mientras iba a cambiarse a su habitación.

Naruto observo el apartamento de Hinata, lo ordenado que estaba y que era del tamaño perfecto, pero se empezó a preguntar por qué razón Hinata ya no estaba en su casa – _supongo que después se lo puedo preguntar_ \- pensó Naruto y en ese momento apareció ella con un pantalón corto pegado que resaltaba sus piernas, y una camisa desmangada larga que la hacía verse encantadora – Te ves muy hermosa- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo Hinata roja como un tomate – Bueno, nos vamos- dijo Hinata.

-Sí vamos- dijo Naruto caminando a la puerta para salir e ir al parque de diversiones.

Se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para tomar uno que los llevará al centro de la ciudad, que era donde estaba el parque de diversiones.

-Me sorprende que no andes en carro el día de hoy- dijo Hinata mientras subía en el tren.

-Decidí probar algo diferente además que es menos estresante andar en tren que andar en el carro en el tráfico- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Se sentaron e iban platicando muy entretenidos de cualquier cosa y sonriendo.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad.

-Está es nuestra parada, debemos bajar – dijo Naruto.

Se bajaron y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad de Tokio, para llegar al parque de diversiones.

-Esto es increíble- dice Hinata con asombro.

-Bien entonces será mejor que entremos- dice Naruto con una sonrisa mientras toma de la mano a Hinata y se dirigen a los juegos del parque de diversiones.

-¿Dónde vamos primero Naruto?- pregunta curiosa Hinata

-No sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunta Naruto

-Juguemos al tiro al blanco, y luego vamos a las ruedas, está bien- dice Hinata

-Es una excelente idea- contesta Naruto

En el puesto del tiro al blanco

-De verdad que este no es tu fuerte Naruto- dijo Hinata riendo al ver como Naruto no lograba dar en el centro

-Oye claro que si soy bueno, sólo que no he tenido suerte- dice Naruto refunfuñando y viendo hacio otro lado con el rostro sonrojado

-Si claro, lo que digas Naruto- dice Hinata con algo de sarcasmo, agarra el dardo –Voy a intentarlo, no soy tan buena- lo arroja y cae justo en el centro de la diana- ¡LE DI!- grita una emocionada Hinata y brinca de felicidad, mientras Naruto se pone blanco de la impresión y lo rodea un aura deprimente – Esto no es posible – dice deprimido

-Tenemos una ganadora- grita emocionado el encargado del puesto – Elige el premio que quieras, le dice a Hinata mientras indica el estante lleno de peluches que tenían en la feria – Elijo al zorro naranja que está ahí – dice Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Un zorro naranja para la linda señorita- le entregan el peluche mientras que Hinata, lo abraza – Eres tan lindo te pondré kyu-chan- dice Hinata muy emocionada.

-Es necesario ponerle nombre- pregunta Naruto un poco extrañado por la actitud de niña pequeña que tomo Hinata.

-Si sobre todo porque jamás pensé encontrar un zorro naranja en peluche me trae buenos recuerdos, sobre una persona especial- dice con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, a lo que Naruto se pone un poco deprimido al oírla decir esas palabras.

-Ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta Naruto

-Es momento de ir a las ruedas, y a más juegos – Hinata jalo a Naruto hacia la montaña rusa, después de dar dos vueltas, Naruto corrió al primer basurero a vomitar – Lo siento creo que exagere con dos vueltas- dice Hinata apenada mientras hace una reverencia –No te preocupes no hay problema, es que no soy bueno para esto, tu por otro lado tienes mucha resistencia – dice Naruto.

-Bueno eso es porque siempre disfrute venir a ferias cuando era niña, y aún ahora me encantan, sólo que con tanta responsabilidad ya no puedo hacerlo mucho como antes- dice Hinata un poco triste

-Entonces sigamos jugando y no desperdiciemos más tiempo- dijo Naruto, y continuaron pasando por varios juegos y ruedas mecánicas.

-Estas papás están deliciosas junto al algodón de azúcar- dijo Hinata

-Jamás pensé que comieras tanto- dijo Naruto, mientras Hinata volteo a verla con una mirada asesina – No me malinterpretes, me encanta que no seas de esas chicas que andan viendo cuantas calorías tiene cada comida, antes de poder ver si comen o no, lo cual hace sencilla la velada- dice Naruto para calmar a Hinata.

-La verdad que siempre me gusto comer, nunca he sido buena para las dietas y ya creo que con el ejercicio que hago, es más que suficiente, ya más no puedo hacer – dice Hinata.

-Tienes razón, es bueno que seas así- dice Naruto con una sonrisa.

Después de pasar todo el día en el parque regresaron a la casa en el tren e iban de camino a la casa de Hinata

-Rayos… -dice Hinata desesperada

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Naruto

-Tengo que ir al supermercado… sino no voy a comer toda la semana –dice Hinata preocupada.

-No te preocupes aún hay tiempo y puedo acompañarte –dice Naruto con una sonrisa.

-No es necesario que me acompañes, ya acapare casi todo tu día, y es sábado en la noche, de seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer – dijo Hinata un poco triste – _La verdad no quiero que te vayas_ \- pensó al peliazul.

-No te preocupes me agrada estar contigo- dijo Naruto sonriente

En el supermercado

-Oye Hinata, puedo hacerte una pregunta si no es mucha indiscreción- dijo el chico rubio.

-Dime Naruto- dijo la peliazul, un poco curiosa de lo que le quería preguntar Naruto

-¿Por qué ya no vives en tu casa?-pregunto el rubio

-Bueno… es un poco complicado, creo que lo podemos hablar en otra ocasión y pues lo único que te puedo decir es que me mude de caso por problemas con un ex – novio que tuve- dijo Hinata

-No te preocupes cuando tengamos oportunidad hablaremos de esto – dijo Naruto triste por la razón que le dio Hinata

Terminaron de comprar y Naruto llevo a su casa a Hinata junto con las compras

-Gracias por todo Naruto, y por ayudarme con las compras y acompañarme no era necesario- dijo Hinata contenta.

-No fue nada- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hinata – Buenas noches Hinata-chan- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Naruto- dijo Hinata muy sonrojada- Gracias por todo – cerro la puerta de la casa y se pego a la puerta y se todo la mejilla – me beso en la mejilla –dijo la joven peliazul contenta mientras bailaba

Naruto iba caminando recordando el día genial que había pasado con Hinata – Así que ya no está en la casa por un ex – novio, tengo el presentimiento que ese tal Toneri, equivale a problemas, cuando lo vea en esa visita a Tokio le daré una paliza.

Sé que no tengo perdón pero aquí está la actualización espero les guste el capítulo y ojalá les guste la historia como va y espero sus comentarios que me animan a seguir, y espero no tardarme tanto con la siguiente actualización.

Lamento no contestar sus reviews, será en otra ocasión

Akime Maxwell


End file.
